Nightmare on Marukawa st( SIH and JR crossover)
by Kreahe112
Summary: It is Friday the 13th in Japan when terrible things start to happen to the people who are in Marukawa publishing there is one answer a murderer. Will the murderer be found? Who is the murderer? And why is this person doing all of this? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1: It Is only the beginning

Chapter 1 – it is only the beginning

It was Friday the 13th in Japan, at that time, it was fall the cool weather and different shades of leaves that would make anyone say that fall is the best season, but that wasn't the situation for the emerald department, they were in the middle of hell week, and it was truly pure hell, everything was in chaos papers throw everywhere, and not to mention the horrible stench hanging over the department that would make anyone want to run away, especially with the half-dead men lying around like zombies. "Kisa!" Takano the editor in chief shouted, "Where is your author's manuscript"? "I called and she said she was stuck in traffic on the way here," Kisa said.

"Dammit, if she got it done earlier than this wouldn't be happening!" Takano said in an angry voice, "Yoshikawa -Sensei isn't going to make it "Hatori said in a tired and somber voice, "again!" Takano said sarcastically, not really surprised at what Hatori had just said more like angry his editor couldn't get his manuscripts in on time. "Mino, is your editor almost finish" Takano said with clear frustration "not even close" Mino said with a frown which was rare for Mino signaling he was super pissed off and nobody should mess with him. "Onodera!", "what is it!" Onodera said as he screamed back at Takano. "What's happening with Mutou- Sensei's storyboard," Takano said to Onodera "I just got the last pages and are editing them now "Onodera replied, "well, at least one thing is going right" Takano mumbled as he started back checking other people's work.

Onodera was editing his last pages of the manuscript satisfied being the only one besides Takano that was almost finished with his work, then all of a sudden Yokozawa walked into the emerald department and as he walked in screamed "TAKANO!, why can't you ever get your work done on time! ", "Well, it's not my damn fault that these authors are being lazy!" the two bickered back and forth loudly that probably everyone in Marukawa publishing could hear it until Yokozawa then pointed at Onodera and said "what about him, he's probably not even half- finished with his work," he said, smirking, when Onodera heard this time stopped Onodera knew that Yokozawa was targeting him because Takano chose Onodera instead of him. Onodera then went into his deepest thoughts, and an Onodera devil (looks like the present Onodera) appeared on his right shoulder and an angel Onodera (looks like Onodera's high school self) on his left shoulder.

(Onodera's thoughts)

Onodera's devil: Well, are you going to let him talk to you like that or are you going to kick his ass to the ground!

Onodera: The second part doesn't sound bad! *smiling*... But

Onodera's devil: But what!

Onodera: I might get fired; he is my superior after all.

Onodera's angel: That's right, just ignore him and remember he is hurt from when Takano broke up with him and then Takano got with you even though Takano wasn't with Yokozawa in the first place.

Onodera: I suppose so...

Onodera's devil: Who cares about Yokozawa, do you know how much hurt, he put you through slamming you against the wall; it's not your fault that Takano started to go after you. Ok, so let's go with your original plan you get Grell's chainsaw (black butler) go into Yokozawa's house at nighttime when he's sleeping and...

Onodera's angel: * Interrupts Onodera's devil* even if he does that, he is going to get caught! You know Onodera is a person who leaves evidence behind.

Onodera's devil: True...

Onodera: So what should I do?

Onodera's angel: Just bring something up information that Yokozawa doesn't want anyone to discuss about, mention, or know.

Onodera: OK, thanks, I will do that! *excited*

Onodera's devil: Wow angel, I never knew you had it in you to be evil

Onodera's angel: You know what they say everyone has an evil side and I do have the potential to be Kira (death note) (the picture above that is at the top of the page).

Onodera and Onodera's devil: righhhhht (sarcastically) -_-

Onodera's angel: It's true you can check the internet.

Onodera: Well, I have to go bye

Onodera's angel and Onodera's devil: Bye

Time unfroze and Yokozawa was waiting for Onodera's reply and Onodera then said, "well I'm almost finished unlike everyone else my author sent her last pages, and I am finishing it know" Onodera said Yokozawa grunted angrily and was walking out the department when his was at the door of the emerald department Onodera said, "and Yokozawa," "WHAT IS IT!" he screamed back Onodera pulled out his phone and put the picture of Yokozawa in the polka dot apron showing it to everyone and said in a smart tone "how's Kirishima and Hiyori doing" everyone in the whole department was in shock Yokozawa had wide eyes and was speechless and hurried, and walked back to his own department not saying anything back "thought so" Onodera thought with a smirk on his face. Everyone was still staring at Onodera; Onodera sat back in his chair, and looked at everyone staring at him and said, "What?" Takano then said, "Get back to work everyone" still not recovered from the shock of what Onodera just did.

(Yokozawa's P.O.V)

He showed me in a polka dot apron, what the hell, that brat is damaging my reputation, but where did that picture come from. I don't remember wearing a polka dot apron, and who is Kirishima and Hiyori?

(Regular P.O.V.)

Everyone got their work done, which was a miracle and Hatori's author dropped off his manuscript, and went back home waiting for Hatori. It was 11:58 when they finished "OK, good work everybody you can all go home" Takano said, everybody packed up and was going to go home just then the clock struck midnight, and all the lights turned off and there was the horrid loud scream.

(On the other side of Marukawa)

Usami - Sensei was talking to Isaka about moving his book to Marukawa he had brought Misaki along with him and invited Hiroki, and his lover Nowaki and Misaki invited his friend Shinobu and Shinobu dragged his lover Miyagi with him, they all wanted to see what happens in a publishing company and to get free books "Wow, publishing companies are so great" Misaki said, "yes, especially with the free books" Shinobu said holding up his bag stuffed with books with one arm and the other arm clutching Miyagi's arm tightly Miyagi looking for a way to escape "Shinobu can you please let go of my arm," Miyagi said still struggling "no, you might wander around and get lost" Miyagi gave up knowing Shinobu was not going to let go of him for the whole time they were there, Hiroki was looking around (mostly the literature department) Nowaki saw this and said to his Hiro-San with a smile said, "do you want to check out the literature department," "s-sure" Hiroki replied slightly blushing as they went they call out and said, "well... i'll; meet you later,", "Ok" Shinobu and Misaki replied and talking about how their Sensei had a lover had surprised them, but just then the clock struck midnight and all the lights turned off and there was a horrid loud scream.

(In a room?)

Voice: I think I will play with them more; it's only just the beginning

*voice laughs maniacally *

A.N. Please review and tell me how I did thank you very much

\- From kreahe112


	2. Chapter 2: Freddy's Glove

Chapter 2 – Freddy's Gloves

When all the lights turned back on and then there was another scream in the lobby of the building everybody in Marukawa heard it (yeah, it was that loud) everyone rushed to the lobby to see what was all the commotion was when everybody arrived at the lobby they couldn't believe their eyes some had avert their eyes from the horrible scene on the floor of the lobby was the body of Eri Aikawa laying there in a pool of blood with razor claw marks all over her body who "would do this!" Isaka said in horror Shinobu almost hurled, but Miyagi held him and rubbed Shinobu's back "what's that "Misaki slightly shaking at what he just saw and Usami comforting him, shocked himself that his editor was murdered said as he pointed to two items next to Aikawa's body.

Isaka went to pick up the items, avoiding the pool of blood it was a glove with razor sharp claws attached dripping with blood "this must be what she was murdered with" Isaka sad holding away from him "that looks like a lot like..."Onodera said not finishing his sentence everybody turned to him "like what" Takano replied "like Freddy's glove the one he where's in the movies" that couldn't be right this must be joke "Hiroki said angrily "but it could be a possibility" Onodera snapped back "true it might, but that doesn't seem possible, but there may really be a murderer "Nowaki said worrying everyone was a bit frighten of what could be. Isaka hasn't said about the second item until he realized and said, "Maybe this will explain it, " he said holding out a letter the second item.

Isaka opened the letter and begin reading out loud it said,

Dear cute darlings

How did you like my little show I have decided to play with your weak and pitiful humans as you can see your friend was one of my many examples she was very easy, the game is to find me you will be chased and one by one, killed not by me, of course, but by my cute "little friends" I will kill people from time to time, but my little friends will do most of the work me and my little friends will kill each and every one of you until there is no one left I have one more surprise for you. The person you are looking for same room as you! And a few friends of yours will be joining you know what they say the more the Merrier.

Bye sweethearts

P.S. - I locked all the windows and doors that led to the outside only the doors and that led to each room in Marukawa publishing are open good luck.

When Isaka finished the letter nobody spoke only looked around at each other in silent panic trying to process that the murderer was in the room and the murderer's "little friends" are being sent to kill them, but how are they? Isaka looked around too hoping to see the murderer and stop his/her actions before anybody else gets killed, but all he saw was faces of people he trusted suddenly there was the ring of an elevator that rippled through the thick air everybody looked at the elevator that what on the right side of the lobby in the elevators were two bodies tied up and blindfolded and duct tape over both of their mouths they were alive, but the two people who would suffer with the rest of the people there were none other than.

.

.

"Yoshino," Hatori shouted out as he ran to the elevator to a tied up Yoshino.

"YUKINA," Kisa screamed out in fear, knowing his lover wasn't safe there as he ran with Hatori to the elevator.

Everyone watched as Hatori and Kisa untied the two people in the elevator, wondering what was so special about these two people that would want the murderer to bring them here.

"Are you okay "Hatori said to Yoshino "I think so "Yoshino replied clearly shaken?

"Yukina, are you hurt anywhere "Kisa said searching Yukina for any injuries

"So why did we get kidnapped "Yukina said, Hatori explained everything to both Chiaki and Yukina and telling them about the game and the murderer and his "little friends".

"So, we have to find the murderer or we will all be killed" Yoshino said Hatori nodded sadly both Yoshino and Yukina now had fear written upon their faces along with everybody else.

Isaka as the president of Marukawa had to take control of the situation he then said to everyone" the best thing to do is to find clues and examine to find out the characteristics and what the murderer might look" Isaka said people agreeing on the idea.

Isaka then looked at the glove it was very small that was a first clue! The murderer probably had really small hands so that had to be young not old. Isaka was going to inspect people with smaller hands, but the lights went out suddenly everyone waiting and scared. Takano, Yukina Hatori, Usagi, Nowaki and Miyagi reach out quickly to grab their lover's hand, but surprisingly it wasn't there the lights turned back on what was in front of them was what made everyone's eyes go wide what was in front of them were three people, but they really aren't people or are they? One had a hat on and a face like raw flesh and razor claws the second had a hockey mask on with a machete in his right hand he seemed to have not a face at all? How could that be possible? And, the third and last one had a mask on, but it was all white and he had a Kitchen knife in his hand looking like he was ready to strike any moment.

.

.

. "It couldn't be, I thought they were made up" people were saying wanting to run and hide that very moment.

.

.

.

. Do we have a chance to survive? Why did it have to be like this why? These were the questions running through everyone's mind.

.

Wow, another chapter tell me how you like the story so far and review. I will update it soon

Bye

From kreahe112

Also

1\. Eri Aikawa is Usagi's editor

2\. The Freddy I'm talking about is not the one from five Nights at Freddy, but the one from the movie series


	3. An

Dear readers, I have made some changes to the story mostly chapter 2, it's like a different story I wanted to make the story better in my opinion, please read it again and review and tell me how I did, oh I am going to start on chapter 3 soon

Thank you

kreahe112


	4. Chapter 3: You Can't Escape Now

Everybody stared at the three killers, no one dared to move or talk waiting in fear for them to strike at them, but surprisingly, they just stood there with murder in their eyes that would make anyone want to cower suddenly the ground began to shake "what's happening" Isaka shouted, everybody wondering the same, suddenly floor of Marukawa started to crack in half like is making everyone screaming as they fell through separating everyone into two groups into two worlds of horror.

Group 1: Usami, Nowaki, Miyagi, Takano, Yukina, Hatori, Onodera, Kisa, Yokozawa, Isaka, Asahina, Misaki, Shinobu, Hiroki.

Group 2: The workers and employees of Marukawa

Group 2

The workers and employees of Marukawa crashed to the floor, no one was hurt, but that wouldn't last for long, in front of them was a door labeled Fnaf. Fnaf?, "What is that" a woman from the crowd said everyone was equally confused at what it meant "maybe it is a way out of here" a man said back "it's worth a try were can't go back the way we all came" the woman replied looking at the hole above them which they came crashing through. That same man went to the door and opened it and everyone followed inside the door automatically shut behind them giving them no escape, in that room was the start of what would harm them, no it was the start of what would end them all. Someone at the back of the crowd pounded the door with their hands, and tried twisting the doorknob, but it wouldn't open "it won't open" the person said frantically. Everyone being to worry that they made a horrible decision they all looked around at their surroundings it was a room with a big banner that said Freddy Fazbear's Pizza "it's just a pizzeria" the women said everyone sighed in relief, it of course looked like one with sitting booths and tables and chairs and a stage which was dark the lights on the stage turned on showing four animatronics Freddy the Bear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Giant Chick, and Foxy the Pirate the animatronics were singing, dancing, and playing instruments. Everyone almost scoffed at what they thought would be scary they listened to the song the animatronics were playing.

Song- The Living Tombstone

[Verse 1:]

We're waiting every night

To finally roam and invite

Newcomers to play with us

For many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play

The same songs we've known since that day

An imposter took our life away

Now we're stuck here to decay

[Pre-chorus:]

Please let us get in!

Don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

Before we've lost all control

And we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

Join us, be our friend

Or just be stuck and defend

After all, you only got

[Chorus 2x:]

Five nights at Freddy's

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay?

Five nights at Freddy's

[Verse 2:]

We're really quite surprised

We get to see you another night

You should have looked for another job

You should have said to this place good-bye

It's like there's so much more

Maybe you've been in this place before

We remember a face like yours

You seem acquainted with those doors

[Pre-chorus:]

Please let us get in!

Don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

Who have lost all control

And we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

Join us, be our friend

Or just be stuck and defend

After all, you only got

[Chorus 2x:]

Five nights at Freddy's

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay?

Five nights at Freddy's

The animatronics finished the song they stopped just like they were frozen in time their heads turned to the employees and all said together in a sing song voice with their eyes glowing crimson red "it's time to play" the animatronics ran off the stage towards the workers of Marukawa with their sharp teeth everyone started to scream pounding on the door in hopes of getting out, but it was too late the animatronics devoured each person, one by one tearing them into shreds painful loud screams could be heard until there was nothing more, but silence and blood.

(Murderer's P.o.v.)

Group 1

We all crash to the floor, we weren't hurt, but I didn't want them to be hurt not just yet. I already know that the animatronics from Fnaf must have finished those troublesome people of group two because that is the way I planned it, now I get to focus on this group which will be the main event they will never expect it was me with my innocent face, cute small hands, and cute lean body, no one is as cute can do something so cruel, that's why I always get away with it *grins secretly* we would arrive at the place that I set up personally for them somewhere, where I will end them and only me, and my love will remain.

(Everybody's P.o.v.)

In their path was a door labeled asylum "should we go in there "Onodera said very unsure "well, its asylum, and I'm pretty sure everybody knows what they are Isaka said, "but what if it's a trap, then we will be stuck in their" Takano said everybody agreeing "well we will just have to stay here until daytime or someone might come to help use "Isaka replied back as they waited time pass by, but it wasn't even five minutes until television appeared covering the walls and the roof everywhere the televisions flicked on to be nothing other than Freddy the Bear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Giant Chick, and Foxy the Pirate, Jason, Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers all their faces in each TV they said in unison "we are coming after you, let's have some fun "the TV's turned off everybody's face pale white except one person .

Then not long after there were loud footsteps headed toward them like someone was running! Everybody looked and saw who it was it was the four animatronics from Fnaf everybody ran to the door and opened and ran inside trying to escape, the asylum was filled with many horrifying things to dismembered people, pools of blood and parts of people stuffed in jars as if someone was doing experimenting on the people, the group tried to close the door, but the door didn't close fast enough so the animatronics came busting in running after them there are two turnings one to the left and one to the right.

"let's go left" Chiaki said out of breath leading the group to the left, but when they turned the corner Chiaki then bumped into something it was Jason! Jason grabbed Chiaki with lighting speed into a room away from the rest of the group "CHAIKI!" Hatori ran and pounded on the door screams of pain heard and the animatronics from Fnaf still chasing, then Usami then grabbed Hatori and said, "we don't have time" and he dragged Hatori alone "CHAIKI!" Hatori screamed with tears in his eyes everybody keep running and running the animatronics and Jason, Freddy, and Michael not far behind Onodera then tripped, and landed on the floor with a loud thud Takano tried to go back for him, but he was being pulled be Yukina "NO, RITSU!" Takano screamed, but it was too late to save him, everybody ran, but had to stop because of the dead end in front of them "no it can't be" Yokozawa said, growling was heard behind them they turned around and it was the animatronics Jason, Freddy, and Michael was ready to strike "let's have some fun" they all said at once.


	5. Chapter 4: The End of You

Chapter 4: The End of You

"Yes, let's have fun" a voice sounded out as a human figure stepped out from behind, but before the figure stepped from behind the "the little friends", he whispered something to Freddy, everyone gasped, it was none other than this one person that everybody, though could do no evil, that he was stubborn yet cute, but they were all dead wrong.

Onodera Ritsu stood in front of his beloved group with a smirk on his face "hello sweethearts" Ritsu said, blowing a kiss their way. "HOW DARE YOU!", Hatori shouted with anger as he charged towards Ritsu to beat the crap out of him for killing the one he loved, Chiaki, and he was now gone because of this selfish murderer, as Hatori was about to raise his fist and strike with all his force he had, that could possibly kill Ritsu, Ritsu grabbed a big metal object that was behind Fazbear it was a chainsaw stained with blood from his past victims. Hatori had no time to react and Ritsu indeed slashed and tore apart Hatori dismantling him piece by piece only the head of Hatori could be seen with his eyes wide open like it was frozen in time, everyone was scared the had watched Ritsu kill Hatori like it was nothing like he did it before so many times for the people who knew Ritsu they couldn't believe that Ritsu their once good friend, that was so nice could turn into a monster and the ones who didn't only saw a person who was going mad, destroying everything in his way Yokozawa was terrified too, but more than the other, but didn't show it, deep down, he knew that he was mean to Ritsu and had a feeling that Ritsu was coming after him in revenge. Takano saw Ritsu he could feel nothing but joy that his cute uke was still alive, but sadly realization hit him like a train in the cold night. Ritsu, no his Ritsu was a murderer. Takano stood in place looking at Ritsu with hurt in his eyes, and Ritsu looked back with evil, cold eyes filled with hatred like a true Yandere.

"So darlings" Ritsu broke the silence, "you're likely questioning why I did all of this, right my cute little Takano - Chan", and everybody looked at Takano with questioning eyes "a-are you and him you know..." ,Misaki said "YES! WE ARE", Ritsu said out loud for the whole world to hear, "so why did you do this, what is the reason", Takano said suddenly Ritsu chucked "the reason, the reason this all started is because people like my parents and An-Chan, who was always getting in my way, my parents always talking about me getting married to An Chan, and taking over the company, and not to mention that annoying brat An-Chan always bothering me, and not leaving me alone EVER!

But now I won't have to deal with them anymore because I have already ended them" Ritsu said, "you killed your own parents, how could you!" Misaki stated in fury, getting on the level of what happen to his own parents, "someone's a bit anxious today" Ritsu said ,"So if it was your parents, and this girl An you were after, why are you going after everybody in Marukawa" Isaka said "It is because of him" Ritsu said as he pointed at Yokozawa, Ritsu then continued "Yokozawa has been mean to me from the start making me sad because he thought it was my fault that Takano chose me over him and for making Takano suffer when I left him in high school from the misunderstanding and making ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!", Ritsu screamed and since people in Marukawa will start to notice that Yokozawa was missing they will get suspicious and to avoid that troublesome situation. I thought why not kill everybody in Marukawa to make it easier for me and fun. I get the main course and a side dish who could pass that opportunity. I have got some of my revenge by killing, my parents, An-Chan, and those people at Onodera Publishing who has done me wrong and it is time to kill you Yokozawa so I can have Takano forever and ever". What the hell is wrong with you, are you mad" Hiroki shouted, Ritsu laughed like he has done a lot taking this whole situation as a joke. "I am not mad Hiroki, can a mad person do something so clever, the planning, and the timing, and if I was mad I would have just killed you all instead of doing all of this just for Y-O-U. Everybody was pissed it seemed like Ritsu was killing them for no reason, and the reason Ritsu gave them sounded void to them.

Ritsu still had his chainsaw that was in his hands "My cute little friends; Ritsu said to his accomplices "make sure to only keep Yokozawa and Takano alive Ritsu's "little friends" nodded in understanding as if taking orders from their master "do you know what time it is" Ritsu said, smiling no one answered back the Semes got in front of their Ukes trying to shield them from harm as they all knew that they couldn't escape "IT'S KILLING TIME!",Ritsu said excited, the animatronics, Freddy, Michael Myers, and Jason and Ritsu charged at the group with hurried intentions starting an all-out war for the struggle of life and death. Fazbear grabbed Usami lifting him off the ground Usami who was struggling fiercely Usami knew that he would die he suddenly looked at Misaki and said "I love you" Misaki screamed as he watched his lover head get bit off by the Fazbear animatronic who chewed usami's head like it was a sweet candy, Misaki went on a mad rampage trying to beat the evil group, but his efforts were futile as he was cut down by Ritsu's chainsaw first cutting off his arms and then his legs Misaki screamed loudly in torture and pain. Ritsu held Misaki's head still and cut it off with his chainsaw slowly and steadily until Misaki's head rolled on the floor Ritsu looked at the head and picked it up the head still spewing blood. Ritsu looked at it closely "how beautiful' he said as he kissed the lips of the bodiless head and threw it on the floor before going on to his next victim screams filled the room as Takano and Yokozawa could only watch in terror as the memories were burned into their mind. In the end everybody, but Takano and Yokozawa was dead, they were either dismantled or slashed brutally by the claws of Freddy.

"Now it's your turn Yokozawa" Ritsu said blood covering his whole body "N-No, please don't, I'm begging you, " whispered Yokozawa in an almost silent voice Yokozawa was terrified that was as clear as day so was Takano, but who wouldn't be when a male Yandere was coming at you full force "YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT BEFORE YOU TRIED TO CLAIM MY SEMPAI, TAKANO IS MY SENPAI. MINE, I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN LOVE HIM, ME, AND ME ONLY I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU YOKOZAWA YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING ME SUFFER. I WILL HAVE TAKANO TO MYSELF FOREVER. I HATE THOSE PEOPLE AT MARUKAWA AND THE ONODERA PUBLISHING I HATE MY PARENTS I HATE THEM ALL!" Ritsu screamed so loudly

(Takano's P.O.V)

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT BEFORE YOU TRIED TO CLAIM MY SEMPAI, TAKANO IS MY SEMPAI. MINE, IM THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN LOVE AND ME ONLY. I HATE YOU.I HATE YOU YOKOZAWA YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING ME SUFFER. I WILL HAVE TAKANO TO MYSELF FORVER. I HATE THOSE PEOPLE AT MARUKAWA AND THE ONODERA PUBLISHING. I HATE MY PARENTS I HATE THEM ALL!" Ritsu screamed. As I was hearing Ritsu say this. I was trembling me trembling that hasn't happen since Ritsu left me, I was so stupid to hurt Ritsu in high school and now I'm paying the price dragging innocent lies in this mess even though Ritsu didn't say it but Takano was sure he was part of the reason Ritsu was doing this because in high school the reason I got with Ritsu in the first place is because I wanted to break him and make him jaded I was angry that Ritsu was innocent and happy it only made me see the filthy parts of myself but I fell in love with Ritsu but he left me because of a misunderstanding. I couldn't live without him I thought of Ritsu day and night and now I found him 10 years later jaded and broken the way I want him to be at first in high school when I got with him, it's all my fault I wanted to break him at first when we were in high school and make him just as filthy as I was and now he is.

(Yokozawa P.O.V)

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT BEFORE YOU TRIED TO CLAIM MY SEMPAI, TAKANO IS MY SEMPAI. MINE, IM THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN LOVE AND ME ONLY. I HATE YOU.I HATE YOU YOKOZAWA YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING ME SUFFER. I WILL HAVE TAKANO TO MYSELF FORVER. I HATE THOSE PEOPLE AT MARUKAWA AND THE ONODERA PUBLISHING. I HATE MY PARENTS I HATE THEM ALL!" Ritsu screamed. I didn't want to die, only me and Takano was left, we were both doomed. I really did make Onodera suffer I didn't mean it, I guess, but I just didn't want Takano to go through the same again 10 years ago and of course I wanted Takano for myself and I will have him.

(Narrator's P.O.V)

Ritsu ran over to Yokozawa with his chainsaw spinning at full power just like his rage, Yokozawa was his prey and the last threat to his and Takano's love. Ritsu truly loved Takano and he was tired of people getting in the way of that with lighting speed Ritsu raised his chainsaw above Yokozawa and brought it down toward Yokozawa the chainsaw getting closer and closer to Yokozawa. Ritsu was excited to hear his chainsaw come in contact with Yokozawa's flesh, but instead he heard a sound of metal clashing with metal Ritsu saw Yokozawa holding a kitchen knife smirking making an attempt to block Ritsu's attempts to kill him, Yokozawa laughed "you think you can take Takano away from me, I'll kill you, He's mine!" Yokozawa said. Yokozawa and Ritsu started to fight. Yokozawa slashed Ritsu In the arm with the knife making blood pour from the cut and making Ritsu groan in pain, but Ritsu quickly recovered and kicked and hit Yokozawa with his chainsaw bruising Yokozawa and making him weaker by the seconds "No, stop fighting!" Takano shouted and tried to interfere but Jason and Michael Myers kept him from interfering by grabbing Takano and tying him up with rope. Takano tried to struggle and get out of the tight ropes, but it was no use. Ritsu and Yokozawa were still at it, but Ritsu was a better fighter than Yokozawa and he kicked Yokozawa between the legs and slashed a long line down Yokozawa chest sending Yokozawa crashing down to the floor in pain.

Ritsu pinned down Yokozawa to the floor with one hand, "I told you to stay away from Takano, I told you he's mine and if you interfere, I would kill you" Ritsu giggled as Ritsu raised his chainsaw for the last time and plunged it into Yokozawa "Noooo!", Takano screamed but Yokozawa was still alive dying slowly "I told you didn't I" Ritsu said as Yokozawa close his eyes and

Beep... Beep... Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep

Yokozawa bolted out of his bed breathing heavily with sweat covering his forehead "what, a dream' Yokozawa said "he breathed out in relief "it was only a dream" he said again trying to reassure himself "but it felt so realistic, I must have ate something bad before I went to sleep" Yokozawa then realized it was 7:00 and time to go to work he got ready and drove there in his car when he arrived at Marukawa he was shaken because the nightmare happened at Marukawa but everything seemed the same as usually no one was scared or anything confirming to Yokozawa that it was a dream Yokozawa went and did his regular routine at work making sure the sales department was in order and organized, the dream Yokozawa had was at the back of his mind as he buried himself in work. It then was 12:00 in the evening, Yokozawa noticed it was time for lunch "I should ask Takano if he wants to have lunch with me" Yokozawa thought to himself, Yokozawa took the elevator to the Emerald department he was walking down the hallway to the department he saw Ritsu and Kisa talking he was walking by until he hear the conversation "Hey Ritsu you want to go to lunch together it will be fun" "Sure I'm hungry anyway and yes, let's have fun" Ritsu replied Yokozawa halted frozen in his tracks the dream came to mind "that's the murderer's phrase" Yokozawa thought 'no it's just a coincidence but the murderer Ritsu's warning in his dream lingered in his mind' "I told you to stay away from Takano, I told you he's mine and if you interfere, I would kill you" Yokozawa looked and what he saw made his heart stop Ritsu and Kisa were walking to the elevator for lunch Ritsu had looked over his shoulder at Yokozawa with yandere eyes Ritsu mouthed two words "he's mine" Yokozawa knew he was talking about Takano and if he went to ask takano for lunch he would die at the hands of the murderer "I told you didn't I" the murderer's word ran through his mind as he ran away from the emerald department but in the mist he ran into someone "s-sorry" he looked up and it was Ritsu! Yokozawa shrieked "stay away from me!" Yokozawa shouted "what's wrong Yoko-Chan" Ritsu said innocently and with a little hint of amusement in his voice "Yokozawa ran from Takano, ran from Ritsu because they would be the end of him.

 **The end**

Hello this is kreahe112, I hope you liked my story I always wanted know what will happen if Ritsu got revenge for everything. I would like to thank all of my followers and readers. I am planning to write another story soon so don't worry, please vote and review and tell me how I did.

By darlings

Kreahe112


	6. An 2

Hello readers, I would like your opinion on something. I am thinking of doing a sequel chapter on this story do you think I should? or do you think I should leave it as it is and if you do think I should do a sequel chapter then please put some ideas about what I should do in this sequel chapter, I would appreciate it very much

Thank you very much

Kreahe112


End file.
